Just Me
by daethameerame
Summary: Karena hanya aku yang ada di hatimu. WinKon (WINNER/iKON) Fanfiction, Mino/Hanbin. Fluff here! It's BoyxBoy story, so don't like, don't read!


Title: Just Me

Fandom: iKON, WINNER, YGFamily

Pairing: Mino/Hanbin

Characters: iKON and WINNER members, GD (cameo)

Disclaimer: The characters are belong to God, themselves, and YGEntertainment. The plot is pure from my imagination. If there's similarity with other story, it just a coincidence.

Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read!

* * *

 **(No One's POV)**

"Bibi, aku minta nasi lebih, ya!" Ujar Hanbin kepada Bibi penjaga YG Cafetaria.

"Ini buatmu. Makan yang banyak, Hanbin-ah."

"Terimakasih, Bi!" Jawabnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Hyung, kita mau duduk di mana?" Tanyanya kepada Mino yang juga sedang memegang nampan makanannya.

"Di mana saja boleh, yang penting makan. Aku sudah lapar sekali. Lagipula 'kan banyak meja kosong, ngapain kamu pusing-pusing memikirkan mau duduk di meja yang mana." Jawab Mino dengan agak ketus.

Hanbin hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Mino yang menyebalkan baginya. Akhirnya Hanbin pun memilih untuk berjalan mendahului Mino menuju meja yang berada di ujung Cafetaria, dan Mino mengikutinya. Hanbin meletakkan nampan makanan dan duduk dengan diam. Tak mau repot-repot lagi untuk mengajak Mino bicara. Saat Hanbin hendak memakan makanannya, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dengan pelan.

"Eh, GD-hyung?!"

"Hai, Hanbin-ah! Mino-ah! Sedang makan siang?" Hanbin hanya mengangguk dengan agak kaku. Jelas saja, ia sangat mengagumi seorang G-Dragon. Meskipun mereka cukup sering bertemu, namun Hanbin masih belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan nervousnya saat berhadapan dengan Sunbae yang berusia 8 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Sementara Mino, dia hanya terdiam dan memandangi G-Dragon dengan tatapan agak dingin dan kurang bersahabat.

"Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati makan siang kalian!" G-Dragon pun hendak berlalu, namun ia kembali membalikkan badannya menatap Hanbin. "Ah iya, aku sudah mendengar lagu yang baru saja kau buat dan menurutku lagu itu sangatlah menarik. Kamu memang berbakat, Hanbin-ah."

"Ah? Ti-tidak kok, Hyung. Aku merasa masih banyak yang kurang di lagu itu. T-tapi terimakasih, Hyung, sudah mau mendengarkannya."

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Setelah G-Dragon keluar dari Cafetaria, Hanbin tak bisa menahan senyumannya dan membiarkan bibirnya membentuk garis panjang di wajahnya. Senyuman lebar kembali menghiasi wajahnya dan hal itu membuat Mino kesal.

"Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum seperti itu? Seperti orang bodoh saja." Ujar Mino ketus sambil meneruskan makan siangnya.

"Cih, biar saja. Aku hanya sedang mengagumi ketampanan seorang GD-hyung. Selain tampan, dia juga baik padaku. Aku jadi tidak menyesal sudah mengidolakannya." Hanbin menjawab dengan tawa kecil dan semburat merah di wajahnya. Membuat kekesalan Mino semakin meningkat.

oOo

"Ah, Hanbin-ah! Ada apa kamu ke sini?" Tanya Taehyun kepada Hanbin yang berdiri di dekat pintu ruang latihan Winner.

"Dia mau mengambil _snapback_ yang kemarin kupinjam." Sebelum Hanbin bisa menjawab, Mino menyergahnya dengan nada yang masih terdengar ketus.

"Hanbin-ah! Akhirnya kamu datang ke sini juga! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu!" Tiba-tiba saja Seungyoon memeluk Hanbin dari belakang. Namun bukannya memberontak, Hanbin malah tertawa sambil memukul pelan tangan Seungyoon yang melingkari pinggangya.

"Hyung berlebihan sekali! Baru saja dua hari yang lalu kita bertemu di Cafetaria."

"Dua hari 'kan waktu yang lama bagiku, Hanbin-ah!" Jawab Seungyoon dengan cemberut. Hanbin hanya tertawa , Seungyoon pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Hanbin. "Besok kamu datang ke recording studio, 'kan?"

"Begitulah, Hyung. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku mau tahu pendapatmu tentang lagu yang baru saja kubuat. Aku sudah menanyakannya kepada yang lain, tapi aku juga mau mendengar pendapatmu. Jadi..."

"Ini _snapback_ -mu, Hanbin-ah! Kembalilah ke ruang latihanmu!" Sergah Mino sambil menyerahkan snapback milik Hanbin.

"Aku 'kan belum selesai bicara dengan Hanbin, Mino-ah!"

"Kita juga harus kembali latihan, Seungyoon-ah. Sebagai leader seharusnya kamu lebih paham itu."

"Ya! Aku tidak-"

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Aku kembali ke ruang latihan dulu, ya! Bye, hyungdeul!" Hanbin pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kamu apa-apaan sih, Mino-ah? Aneh sekali sikapmu hari ini!" Ujar Seungyoon dengan agak kesal.

"Aku hanya berusaha mengendalikan waktu latihan kita agar kita cepat selesai. Apa aku salah?" Jawabnya sambil berlalu.

"Menyebalkan." Gerutu Seungyoon pelan.

oOo

"Hyung~ Kita lelah sekali. Latihan hari ini sudah dulu, ya?" Pinta Donghyuk dengan tampang memelas ke arah Hanbin. Sementara Hanbin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

"Kalau kita belum boleh pulang, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu? Sebentar saja, Hanbin-ah." Pinta Yunhyung kali ini. Belum sempat Hanbin menjawab, semua member sudah bergeletakan di lantai ruang latihan, dengan napas yang memburu dan keringat membasahi wajah dan baju mereka. Hanbin hanya bisa menghela napas dan ikut duduk bersandar pada cermin besar di ruang latihan dance itu. Saat Hanbin sedang memikirkan hal lain, ia merasakan ada beban yang menimpa pahanya, dan ternyata itu adalah Bobby yang tengah membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hanbin.

"Kau berat, Hyung." Tolak Hanbin sambil mencubiti lengan Bobby agar ia bangun dari pangkuannya.

"Aku butuh sesuatu yang empuk untuk ditiduri, Hanbin-ah. Dan berhubung di sini tidak ada bantal, jadi aku memilih tiduran di pangkuanmu." Jawab Bobby dengan memberikan senyuman andalannya. Hanbin hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan menarik lepas snapback dari kepala Bobby dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

 **BRAK!**

"Berdiri!" Tiba-tiba saja Mino memasuki ruang latihan mereka dan menarik tangan Hanbin, menyuruhnya berdiri.

"Ada apa, Hyu-"

"BERDIRI!" Mino menarik tangan Hanbin dengan keras, membuatnya tak sengaja berdiri dan menjatuhkan Bobby yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya.

"AW! Sakit!" Bobby mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja berciuman dengan lantai di ruangan itu. "Apa-apaan, sih, Mino-hyung?!" Namun, tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Bobby, Mino menarik Hanbin keluar dengan paksa, menulikan telinganya dari protes-protes yang dikeluarkan Hanbin.

"Mino-hyung kenapa, sih? Aneh sekali dia." Tanya Bobby dengan wajah keheranan sambil terus mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja terbentur.

" _Jealous_." Dan jawaban singkat dari Donghyuk berhasil membuat semuanya terdiam dan mengangguk mengerti.

oOo

"Hyung, sakit! Jangan keras-keras menarik tanganku!" Mino masih mengabaikan Hanbin dan menariknya menuju atap. Sesampainya di sana, Mino langsung menutup pintu dan mendorong tubuh Hanbin ke pintu tersebut. Membuat Hanbin -mau tidak mau- meringis kesakitan lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, Kim Hanbin?" Tanya Mino dengan nada penuh kekesalan dan kemarahan. Hanbin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Hah?"

"APA MAKSUDMU MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU KE SEMUA ORANG?!"

"Apa maksudnya, sih, Hyung? Aku melakukan apa?"

" _You're flirting with everyone_! Apa maksudmu dengan semua itu?!"

"Hyung! Aku tidak..."

"Kalau tujuanmu untuk membuatku cemburu, selamat! Kamu berhasil, Kim Hanbin!"

Mendengar Mino yang terus-menerus meluapkan kekesalannya membuat Hanbin hanya terdiam mematung di hadapan Mino. Ia berusaha mencerna dan memahami setiap perkataan Mino. Dia? _Flirting_ dengan semua orang? Membuat Mino cemburu? Dia bahkan merasa tidak melakukan apapun. Namun, saat ia sudah mengerti alasan dan maksud kemarahan Mino, Hanbin hanya bisa tertawa.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Ya! K-kenapa kamu tertawa, Hanbin-ah?"

"HAHA, Hyung... Hyung lucu sekali!" Hanbin terus tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mengerti alasan dari sikap Mino yang ketus seharian ini. Melihat hal itu membuat Mino malu dan juga sedikit... geram. Melihat Hanbin tertawa seperti itu membuat Mino dengan cepat membungkam tawanya dengan bibirnya. Mengecup bibir Hanbin dengan cepat dan penuh dominasi. Membuat Hanbin tak berdaya dalam dekapannya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Hanbin mendorong pelan tubuh Mino. Berusaha mengatakan pada Mino bahwa ia sudah kehabisan napas dan butuh pasokan udara mengisi paru-parunya. Mino pun melepaskan ciuman mereka, menyisakan jejak saliva di antara bibir mereka berdua. Wajah Hanbin sudah semerah tomat dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Membuat Mino harus bersusah payah menahan napsunya.

Hanbin menatap Mino dengan tatapan penuh cinta, yang dibalas oleh Mino dengan usapan lembut di pipi Hanbin. Hanbin hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi sikap lembut dari seorang Song Mino.

"Hyung cemburu?" Tanya Hanbin pelan. Dengan penuh kelembutan di setiap katanya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Hyung cemburu."

"Bagus kalau kau tahu." Jawab Mino, yang membuat Hanbin -sekali lagi- tertawa pelan. "Kamu harus selalu ingat bahwa hanya aku yang paling tampan di matamu. Hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu terkagum dan tersenyum sepanjang harinya. Hanya aku yang boleh memelukmu dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahumu. Hanya aku yang boleh berbaring di pangkuanmu. Dan hanya aku yang boleh kau berikan usapan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Hanya aku."

Hanbin kembali tersenyum lembut, dan memberikan Mino tatapan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang sambil menangkup wajah Mino dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung perlu tahu bahwa hanya Hyung yang bisa membuat jantungku berdegup kencang seperti ini." Hanbin menggenggam tangan Mino dan membawanya merasakan detak jantungnya. "Hanya Hyung yang bisa membuat perasaanku tak karuan." Hanbin kembali menangkup wajah Mino dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Dan Hanya Hyung yang kucintai."

Kali ini, Mino lah yang hanya bisa terdiam. Ia merasa sangat spesial bagi Hanbin, dan hal itu membuat ia merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan dengan liar di perutnya.

"Apapun yang kulakukan dengan orang lain, sedekat apapun aku dengan mereka, dan sekagum apapun aku pada mereka, Hyung harus ingat satu hal. Bahwa aku, Kim Hanbin, hanya mencintai seorang Song Mino, tak ada yang lain. Jadi, Hyung tidak perlu merasa cemas seperti tadi."

Senyuman lembut kembali menghiasi wajah Mino. Air muka penuh kekesalan telah meninggalkan wajahnya sepenuhnya.

"Ah, dan satu lagi." Hanbin pun mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua dan menautkan bibir mereka dalam kecupan lembut, penuh cinta. "Aku hanya memberikan ini pada Hyung. Hanya pada Mino-hyung." Ujar Hanbin setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Aku senang karena ciuman itu hanya milikku." Ujar Mino sambil memeluk Hanbin dengan erat, mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Dan aku juga senang, karena aku tahu bahwa Hyung sangat sangat mencintaiku. Terimakasih, Hyung~" Jawab Hanbin sambil memberikan senyuman lebar andalannya. Yang membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil dan membuat Mino gemas padanya.

"Sama-sama, Hanbinnie-ah~ Terimakasih juga atas tempat spesial yang kamu berikan untukku.

Dan bibir mereka pun kembali bertaut dalam ciuman penuh cinta dan senyuman.

 **-The End-**


End file.
